tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bachmann
Bachmann have manufactured their Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends range since 2002. The models are made from specially produced toolings to resemble the characters in the television series. The engines also have moving eyes. HO Scale Engines 2002 * Thomas (normal; sound chipped model) * James * Percy 2005 * Henry * Gordon 2006 * Toby * Spencer 2007 * Emily 2008 * Edward * Mavis 2009 * Salty (discontinued; still available in set) 2010 * Bill and Ben 2011 * Donald and Douglas * Diesel 2013 * Duck 2014 * 'Arry and Bert 2015 * Oliver (coming soon) * Celebration Thomas (coming soon) Rolling stock 2002 * Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 2005 * Red Express Composite Coach (discontinued) * Red Express Brake Coach (discontinued) * S. C. Ruffey * Blue Open Wagon * Orange Open Wagon * Milk Tanker * Tar Tanker (discontinued) * Fuel Tanker * Brakevan * Fred Pelhay (cancelled) * Rickety (cancelled) 2006 * Gordon's Express Composite Coach (discontinued) * Gordon's Express Brake Coach (discontinued) * Emily's Composite Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Oil Tanker * Red Open Wagon 2007 * Cattle Wagon (discontinued; still available in set; reused for Troublesome Truck #3) * Salt Wagon (discontinued; still available in set) * RF Container Wagon (discontinued; still available in set) * 6-ton Wagon (discontinued; still available in set; reused for Troublesome Truck #4) * Well wagon (discontinued) * Coal Wagon with Load * Cream Tanker * Raspberry Syrup Tanker 2008 * Henrietta * Spencer's Special Coach * Mail coach 2009 * Flatbed with paint drums (discontinued) * Ventilated Van 2010 * Troublesome Truck #3 2012 * Ice Cream Van 2014 * Troublesome Truck #4 2015 * Red Coach (coming soon) * Red Brake Coach (coming soon) * Toad (coming soon) * Mail Car (green) (coming soon) Narrow Gauge The narrow gauge line will be in HO scale and will run on N gauge track, this is commonly known as "HOe". 2015 * Skarloey (coming soon) * Open Wagon (coming soon) * Box Van (blue) (coming soon) * Box Van (red) (coming soon) Non-Rail Characters 2002 * Bertie * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt 2008 * Conductor 2009 * Terence 2010 * Farmer McColl 2014 * Jeremy Sodor Scenery 2007 * Signal gantry (two-pack; discontinued) * Water tower (discontinued; reintroduction 2014 for 2015 release) * Coaling station (discontinued) * Pedestrian bridge (discontinued) * Sodor Junction station (discontinued) 2009 * Switch tower 2010 * Tidmouth Sheds with manually-operated turntable * Tidmouth Sheds expansion pack * Sodor Lighthouse with Blinking Light 2011 * Knapford station building kit * Motorized Windmill 2015 * Square Water Tower Resin Scenery 2014 * Maithwaite Station * Black Loch Folly * Signal Box * Brendam Warehouse 2015 * Engine Shed (coming soon) * Trackside Station (coming soon) * Corrugated Hut'' (coming soon)'' * Storage Shed (coming soon) Sets 2002 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and circle of E-Z track * Percy the Small Engine set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and circle of E-Z track (discontinued) 2005 * James the Red Engine freight set - James, blue open wagon, fuel tanker, brake van and circle of E-Z track (discontinued) 2006 * Gordon's Express set - Gordon, Gordon's Express Composite Coach, Gordon's Express Brake Coach and oval of E-Z track (discontinued) 2007 * Emily's Passenger Set - Emily, Emily's Composite Coach, Emily's Brake Coach and oval of E-Z track 2008 * Deluxe Thomas and Friends special set - Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Bertie, Harold, the Fat Controller and oval of E-Z track * Thomas' "Fun with Freight set" - Thomas, S. C. Ruffey, red open wagon, cream tanker, cattle van, conductor and oval of E-Z track * Thomas "Holiday Special" set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplough, coach with Christmas decoration, truck with Christmas tree, candy cane tanker and oval of E-Z track (discontinued) 2010 * Salty's Dockside Delivery set - Salty, 6 Ton wagon, Raspberry Syrup tanker, Salt Wagon, custom conductor and oval of E-Z track 2013 * Thomas' Christmas Express set - Thomas with Santa hat and snowplough, truck with Christmas tree, flat wagon with load, red and green Christmas van, and oval of E-Z track 2015 * Whistle & Chuff Thomas! train set with analog sound (coming soon) Parts * Hook-and-loop couplers * Track PlayTape (coming soon) Large Scale Engines 2009 * Thomas * Percy 2011 * James 2012 * Emily 2013 * Toby 2015 * Winston (coming soon) Rolling Stock and Accessories 2009 * Annie * Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 2011 * Emily's Composite Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Tidmouth Milk Tanker (discontinued) * Sodor Fuel Tanker * Oil Tanker (discontinued) * Tar Tanker * Coal Wagon with load * Cargo Car 2012 * S.C. Ruffey * Brakevan * Thomas' snow plough 2014 * Raspberry syrup tanker * Open Wagon - Blue * Cream Tanker (coming soon) * Open Wagon - Red (coming soon) 2015 * Ice Cream Wagon (coming soon) Sets 2009 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions * Percy and the Troublesome Trucks set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, oval of track, and DVD instructions 2012 * Thomas' Christmas Delivery set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplough, red open wagon with presents, decorated coach, oval of track, and DVD instructions Trivia * The first HO scale products released in 2002 (Thomas, Percy, James, Annie, Clarabel, Troublesome Trucks, Bertie, Harold, and Cranky) are based on promotional cartoon illustrations seen on some Thomas merchandise at the time. Terence's model also seems to be based on these images. * The HO scale oil tanker, mail coach, and cream tanker were first released as they appeared in the model series, but have been revamped to have their CGI series logos. * Thomas, Percy, and James' HO models do not have front couplers. * Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, and Toby's HO models have grey coupling hooks. * On James' HO model, the wheels and axleboxes are painted grey and his smokebox saddle is painted red when they should all be black. * On Percy's HO model: ** The coal bunker is painted grey instead of black and is oversized. ** The cab steps are mounted on the side of the running board when they should be under the cab. ** There is no rear dummy coupling hook. * On Duck's HO model: ** The buffer housing is black instead of red. ** The prototype model had a black footplate similar to the CGI model of Duck, but was changed to grey on the production model. * Diesel was the first HO engine to have a CGI-style face. * On Annie and Clarabel's HO models: ** The underframes are painted grey instead of black. ** There are no dummy coupling hooks. * Annie, Clarabel, and Emily's coaches' HO and Large Scale models have removable roofs. * The coaches in the Thomas' Christmas Delivery and Thomas' Christmas Special sets are Emily's coach repainted. * Terence's HO model has a removable snowplough. * The human figures, originally marketed as HO scale, are larger than HO scale. They have since been relabeled as Large Scale items. * The original Sodor scenery accessories used the same tooling as Bachmann's Plasticville line. Gallery File:BachmannprototypeThomas.jpg|Prototype Thomas File:BachmannThomas.jpg|Thomas File:EdwardBachmann.jpg|Edward File:BachmannHenry.jpg|Henry File:BachmannGordon.jpg|Gordon File:BachmannprototypeJames.jpg|Prototype James File:BachmannJames.jpg|James File:BachmannprototypePercy.jpg|Prototype Percy File:BachmannPercy.jpg|Percy File:TobyBachmann.jpg|Toby File:BachmannDuck.png|Duck File:BachmannDonaldandDouglas.png|Donald and Douglas File:BachmannEmily.jpg|Emily File:BachmannBillandBen.PNG|Bill and Ben File:BachmannSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:MavisBachmann.jpg|Mavis File:BachmannSalty.png|Salty File:BachmannDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:BachmannArry.JPG|'Arry File:BachmannBert.JPG|Bert File:AnnieandClarabelBachmann.jpg|Prototype Annie and Clarabel File:HenriettaBachmann.jpg|Henrietta File:BachmannEmily'sCoach.png|Emily's Coach File:BachmannEmily'sBrakeCoach.png|Emily's Brake Coach File:BachmannBertie.jpg|Bertie File:Bachmannmailcoach.jpg|Mail coach File:BachmannMailCoachCGI.jpg|CGI-style mail car File:BachmannScruffey.jpg|S. C. Ruffey File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck2.jpg|Troublesome Truck 1 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Troublesome Truck 2 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck3.jpg|Troublesome Truck 3 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck4.jpg|Troublesome Truck 4 File:Bachmannblueopenwagon.jpg|Blue open wagon File:Bachmannredopenwagon.jpg|Red open wagon File:Bachmannbrownopenwagon.jpg|Cargo car File:Bachmann6tonWagon.jpg|6 ton wagon File:Bachmannflatcarwihpaintdrums.png|Flat Car with Paint Drums File:Bachmannventilatedvan.png|Ventilated Van File:BachmannSodorfueltanker.jpg|Fuel Tank File:BachmannHOtartanker.jpg|Tar Wagon File:BachmannHOmilktanker.jpg|Milk Tank File:Bachmanncreamtanker.jpg|Cream tanker File:RedesigndBachmanncreamtanker.png|Redesigned cream tanker File:BachmannOiltankers.png|Original Oil Tanker File:BachmannHOnewOilTanker.jpg|Redesigned oil tanker File:RedesigndBachmannraspberrytanker.png|Redesigned raspberry tanker File:BachmannCoalWagon.jpg|Coal Wagon File:BachmannTerence.jpg|Terence File:BachmannJeremy.PNG|Jeremy File:BachmannThomaswithAnnieandClarabelSet.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel set File:ThomasFunwithFreightBachmann.jpg|Thomas in "Fun with Freight" File:BachmannSalty'sDocksideDelivery.png|Salty's Dockside Delivery Starter set File:BachmannEmily'sPassengerSet.jpg|Emily's Passenger Set File:BachmannThomas'HolidaySpecial.jpg|Thomas' Holiday Special Set File:PercyandtheTroublesomeTrucksLargeScaleSet.jpg|Percy and the Troublesome Trucks Large Scale Set File:BachmannTidmouthsheds.PNG|Tidmouth sheds File:BachmannTidmouthShedsExpansionPack.PNG|Tidmouth Sheds expansion pack File:BachmannBlackLochFolly.png|Black Loch Folly File:BachmannBrendamWarehouse.PNG|Brendam Warehouse File:BachmannMaithwaiteStation.PNG|Maithwaite station File:BachmannSignalbox.PNG|Signalbox File:BachmannSodorLighthouse.jpg|Sodor Lighthouse File:BachmannKnapfordstation.jpg|Knapford Station building kit File:BachmannHarold.jpg|Harold File:BachmannSpencer'sSpecialCoach.jpg|Spencer's special coach File:Bachmannwellwagon.jpg|Wellwagon File:Bachmannbrakevan.jpg|Brakevan File:BachmannRFContainerWagon.jpg|RF container wagon File:Bachmannsaltwagon.jpg|Salt wagon File:BachmannIceCreamWagon.jpg|Ice cream wagon File:BachmannCattleTruck.jpg|Cattle Wagon File:BachmannExpressCoach.jpg|Express Composite Coach File:BachmannExpressBrakeCoach.jpg|Express Brake Coach File:Bachmannexpresscoach.jpg|Gordon's composite coach File:Bachmannexpressbrakecoach.jpg|Gordon's Brake Coach File:Bachmannwindmill.jpg|Sodor Windmill File:BachmannSirTophamHatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:BachmannHOFarmerMcColl.jpg|Farmer McColl File:BachmannSodorConductor.jpg|Conductor File:BachmannSodorPedestrianBridge.jpg|Sodor pedestrian bridge File:BachmannSodorSignalGantry.jpg|Sodor Signal Gantry File:BachmannSodorJunction.jpg|Sodor Junction File:BachmannSodorSwitchtower.jpg|Sodor Switch Tower File:BachmannSodorcoalingtower.jpg|Sodor Coaling Tower File:BachmannSodorWatertower.jpg|Sodor water tower File:Bachmannroundwatertower.jpg|Round water tower File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas.jpg|Large scale Thomas File:BachmannLargeScalePercy.jpg|Large scale Percy File:BachmannlargescaleJames.png|Large scale James File:BachmannLargescaleToby.jpg|Large scale Toby File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily.png|Large scale Emily File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily'sCoach.png|Large scale Emily's coach File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily'sBrakeCoach.png|Large scale Emily's brake coach File:BachmannLargeScaleAnnie.jpg|Large scale Annie File:BachmannLargeScaleClarabel.jpg|Large scale Clarabel File:Bachmannlargescalemilktanker.png|Large scale milk tanker File:Bachmannlargescalecargocar.jpg|Large scale cargo car File:BachmannlargescaleS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Large scale S. C. Ruffey File:Bachmannlargescaleoiltanker.jpg|Large scale oil tanker File:Bachmannlargescalefueltanker.png|Large scale fuel tanker File:Bachmannlargescaletartanker.png|Large scale tar tanker File:BachmannlargescaleRaspberrySyrupTanker.jpg|Large Scale Raspberry Syrup Tanker File:Bachmannlargescalebrakevan.jpg|Large scale brakevan File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas'ChristmasDelivery.jpg|Large Scale Thomas' Christmas Delivery File:BachmannTrackPlayTape.jpg|Track PlayTape External links * Bachmann Industries' homepage Category:Merchandise